The invention relates to a lathe for machining optical workpieces, in particular spectacle lenses.
In the highly precise turning-machining of non-rotationally symmetrical spectacle lenses, use is made of so-called fast tools which are designed as turning tool mounts which can be moved in a highly dynamic manner and comprise a dedicated drive for guiding the turning tools in a linear-reciprocal or rotational movement. During the machining of such spectacle lenses, stroke movements of the turning tool of up to approx. 30 mm stroke length and extremely high accelerations of up to approx. 20 g take place. On account of these high accelerations in alternating directions of movement, oscillations are generated which are transmitted as vibrations to the machine frame. These vibrations are highly undesirable since they give rise to form errors on the machined optical workpiece surfaces.